


Dangerous Habits

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [4]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne





	Dangerous Habits

Garrett woke with a start clutching at his pillow as the remnants of the dream faded into the memories that had inspired it. He took a deep breath and slowly unwound himself. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and tried to forget the lingering images. It seemed whenever he tried to sleep all he could see was Adrian bloodied and dying closely followed by images of Erin falling. The more pleasant dreams involved knives and being trapped. He looked over at the clock. He’d barely been asleep an hour. Sighing he got out of the bed. After nearly four days of minimal sleep he was beginning to get a little frustrated. He couldn’t focus long enough to do anything, fatigue catching up with him at the worst times.

There was too much going on, too much to think about. After the incident at the ceremony room it seemed like his life was flying apart at the seams. Walking over the makeshift kitchen he set on a pot of water to boil. Maybe some tea would help. There was a thump overhead. Too large to be a bird. Garrett glanced around. His arrows were all upstairs and there wasn’t much here to defend himself with. He probably should have abandoned the clock tower after the raid.

He tensed as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Slipping back into the shadows he crouched. He glared as the tall figure came into view. He stood and let out a breath.

Adrian stopped next to the bed and stood with his hands on his hips as he looked around.

“Garrett?”

“What are you doing here Adrian?”

“Oh there you are.” Adrian smiled and started over, the smile faded slightly as he got closer. “I hadn’t seen you for a few days and thought I’d check on you.”

“You…why?”

Adrian shrugged and looked away. “This place is looking a lot better. Why are you still up anyway? It’s nearing noon.”

Garrett turned back to the stove to check the pot. “Why did you come up if you thought I was going to be asleep?”

“Like I said I just wanted to check on you.”

Garrett glared at the back of his head. “I don’t need you checking on me.”

“Oh I know. It was more for my peace of mind than anything.”

Garrett frowned as he turned that phrase over in his head. Was Adrian really that worried about him? Why? Still puzzling it over, he got out two cups and the tin of tea. The water was nearly ready.

“So do you always sleep in that?”

“No.” Garrett looked down realizing he hadn’t even bothered to undress. Probably for the best considering. He poured the boiling water into the teapot and set the ball inside to let it steep. He blinked and pulled his head away as a finger brushed his cheekbone. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…nothing.”

He glanced over at Adrian who looked away his cheeks growing pink.

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to see if it was a bruise or if you’d smudged your make-up.”

Garrett reached up and rubbed his palm over his cheek. It came away with black on it.

“I guess I forgot to wash it off before I went to bed. And it’s kohl not make-up.”

“You realize that’s the same thing.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Garrett, how many women do you know?”

“Well…counting Erin and the Queen of Beggars. Two.” He poured the tea and handed Adrian a cup meeting the startled look. “What?”

“Really?”

“Why is this surprising to you?”

“I don’t know…” Adrian took a sip of the tea and made a face. “What is this?”

“Tea.”

“That’s not tea.”

“Did you come up here just to nitpick?”

“Give me that.” Adrian picked up the tin and peered at the contents. “Garrett how long have you had this?”

Garrett frowned and took the tin away from Adrian. “So I forgot I was gone for a while.”

“That wow … I’m getting you some decent tea the next time I come.”

“The next time?”

Adrian just smiled at him and set the cup down. “Yes. The next time. I’ve spent the last two weeks dogging your every step. It’s kind of a habit now.”

Garrett pursed his lips and turned away to dump the tea. “Some habits can be dangerous.”

“Go to bed. You look like you’re ready to drop.”

Garrett frowned at him but couldn’t argue. “Fine I’ll go to bed.”

“Good. I’ll leave so you can sleep.”

Once Adrian had left Garrett took the time to wash his face and get undressed. Maybe if he was more comfortable he’d sleep better.

He jolted awake gasping for air, the image of the Thief-Taker General still floating before him. He flailed for a moment frantic to get away from the phantom.

“Garrett. Garrett, it’s alright. You’re safe.” Adrian’s voice cut through the panic and he took a breath. A warm hand rested on his arm for a moment. “You are safe. Go back to sleep.”

He nodded and shifted back down into the bed pulling the covers back up over his head. As he drifted back to sleep he heard Adrian.

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
